Surprise of life (5-6)
by Shaytis
Summary: On a frozen planet, the battle for survive may lead some member of the team to new realisation


**The Surprise of Life**

Author:   
Status:    
Category:    
Spoiler:   
Season / Sequel info:   
Rating:   
Content Warning:   
Summary: 

Note:

Disclaimer:

Shaytis   
Incomplet (5-6/?)   
Drama, Romance (Sam/Daniel)   
Stargate movie, Children of the God, False Steep, Holiday   
Season 3   
G   
Minor language   
On a frozen planet, te battle for survive may lead some member of the team to new realisation.   
Credit to Belle for have corrected my poor english. _This is my first fanfic, so please send me feedback to let me know what you think about it._   
Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/USA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. 
___________________________________________________________________________ 

~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~

**_Janet_**

The room is pretty decorated. The guys did a great job, but something important is missing. SG-1. They are 26 hours overdue. A rescue team was about to be sent, but the M.A.L.P. had shown heavy weather conditions. We can't do anything in those conditions. Until the weather changes, we have no news of what may be happening to them. We can only wait and hope for them. We have decided to leave the room intact, just in case...they always come back. However, since the party is annulled, I need to explain the situation to Cassie. 

**_Gen. Hammond_**

When they came to ask me if I could let them use a room for Dr. Jackson's party, I was more then glad to grant it. Not only does this young man deserve some kind of recognition, but that would give the others an outlet for all the stress cause by gate travel. Of course, I should have suspected that this would not be so simple. Nothing is ever simple with them. Waiting without knowing what happened to one of my teams, it's not simple. I see the questioning looks; we are all worried. I know and understand my men's desire to act, but there is nothing we can do. Colonel O'Neill has often said that he should put Dr. Jackson on a leash. Perhaps I should put one on all of SG-1. 

**_Janet_**

My poor baby, she is crying in my arms. I was trying to sugarcoat it, saying that they were just a little bit late, but she knows better than that. I was thinking about when I was joking about the knack they have with the infirmary. Including me, they are her only family. I am not sure how she would handle losing them. It's only by exhaustion that she finally fell asleep. 

**_Cassandra_**

I had a nightmare. They all died, but I am sure they haven't. Today is Daniel's Birthday. You can't die on your birthday. If it's not a Earth rule, it should be. Jack will all bring them back and they will take me in the park to swing and play with my dog. 

_Back on P3X 541_

**_Jack_**

Carter's outburst had taken me aback. She is so even-tempered normally that this seems out of character. But, when a woman's heart...well, you know what I mean... begins to beat with the rhythm of someone else's, it just leaves you one option. Get out of her way! The woman who wanted 'Daniel's hand' is frozen in place. I know I am not taking a big risk if I bet she will not try to confront Carter soon. Luckily, the natives seam to understand and we pursue our previous discussion. 

They seem curious about us and where we came, but show no fear. If the Goa'uld had been the one colonizing this planet, they had not been here in a long time. We talk about the 'temple' too. I want to take back the pottery we had found for Daniel and they allow it. However, it's at the express condition to return the pieces to their sanctuary intact when our research is done. Fair enough. They don't have any technological issue and I think we won't keep them more than a few days. But something else may interest the SGC. 

I ask about the glow illuminating the under-cave and Oileth explains that it is the rock that radiates. When the weather is clear, the natives open trap doors on the top of the ceiling and the sun penetrates through. Since they don't need any light at this moment, they 'turn off' the glowing. And when the first sign of the coming tempest begins, they close the trap and activate this thing. How, I don't know. That's more Carter's work then mine 

**_Sam_**

Despite her irritating stubbornness, I don't know why I react so harshly. I should have taken time for calmly and clearly explain to her the situation. It's too late now and in the end, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. I don't think I'm ready to abandon my 'nurse's station'--like the Colonel had put it. After all, who would complain about having the attention of a handsome, bright man...not me! Playing nurse is not that bad. 

Gently, I sponge his face, trying to chase away the fever and some drops escape the towel. They slip all the way down, running in the curve of his neck, making his skin glisten in their furrows. I can't stop myself and dry him with my thumb, following the same path. He stirs under my touch. I don't know why, but I tremble in reaction of his movement. **"Sam?...Cold"**. His voice is small and faint. **"Shh...go back to sleep. Everything's okay."** I hope I'm not lying. 

**_Teal'c_**

We have been at his side for hours and our worries have grown. His fever has increased and I think we are losing him. O'Neill knows, but he will never acknowledge it. It was Daniel Jackson who gave him the desire to go on with his life after the death of his son and he cannot comprehend the idea of losing him. I see the desperation in his eyes. At the bed, Major Carter stays close to him. She looks at us with hope in her eyes before returning at her task. She is drained by that and I was going to ask O'Neill to take action when a native came to escort us to our night quarters. Neither of us move. We have our sleeping bags and we will past the night here. 

**_Jack_**

Teal'c is in his meditation state for the night. His symbiot healed him quickly of the previous event, but he needs all the rest he can get. And it's not true only for him. I order Carter to follow his example, telling her to lay down beside Daniel. Me, I will take the bag. Since Daniel had received all the medical assistance we can provide, it's up to him. I just sit beside and squeeze his hand. It's our I'm-here-buddy signal. He's a bright 'kid', he will understand it's time to go home. 

**_Sam_**

I'm spooning him and I can smell the faint mix of sun, honey and ancient paper escaping him. It's not perfume, it's just him...delicate and masculine. The kind of scent that makes you lose your head and rob your heart without any objection from the victim. I've often had the opportunity to observe it's effects, but it's different when you are the target, hit fully in the heart. And it's had hit me hard, without warning. God's mercy, his eyes are closed. Blessing or damnation, I'm not sure. If they had been opened, I would be drowning in them without a chance of redemption. But I am only deluding myself. There has already been a long time that I have lain in the abyss of his oceans. I'm in so deep that the heat emanating from his body completes the romantic illusion. I'm misguided myself of the cruel reality, but I can't restrain my heart. My nose is on his neck and since I don't want to lose an instant of him, I press further against him--like last night--slipping my arm around his waist. Maybe that will comfort us both. 

**_Daniel_**

A squeeze...Jack! He has taken guard, his old habit, waiting. It's a clear invitation to resurface. But I don't know how. I want to, but the dark keeps me trapped. I try to pull myself out, back into reality, and I slowly am conscience of a arm snaking around my middle, fingers resting on my belly. I feel her near me and I know it's Sam--I recognize the colors of her soul. It's like a window communicating with the secrets of her heart. Opening it up to my unique sight, showing me her friendship, her fear and love, strong and beautiful. I want to come back now! I want to see my friend, see the love in her eyes. I need to be sure. It will take me a lot of time and it will be hard, but this time the nothingness will not distract me from my goal.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________

~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~**__**

**_Gen. Hammond_**

Since the official declaration of Sg-1's disappearance, we have opened the Gate each hour to check on the image captured by the M.A.L.P.. The last time had shown a considerable lull and the rescue teams had been called on the gate room for departure. 

**_Daniel_**

I have been condemned without being judged, sealed here by ice's doors. But step-by-step, I must fight, push and pull against this nothingness that engulfs me. My fingers spread across the doors that burn me, and it hurts! But I have to fight and I won't stop. My mind is too stubborn. My friends have found their way to me. If they enter, I can leave by an entrance. I stop before every door, looking for the heat of the outside at the risk of freezing my tears and unleashing a torrent of anger against the injustice of my confinement. They object but I pursue until one collapses. Strong masses of ices break and become flakes which melt into nothing. 

When I open my eyes, it's at the sight of a sleeping Jack still at his guard post. I squeeze his hand too. Believe me, I have never seen someone wake so abruptly. Did he have a spring under him?! When he takes conscience of what had happen, it's like a burden had been lifted off of his shoulders and he presses his hand on my forehead, greeting me. Something like:** "It's about time!"** No doubt, I'm 'home'. 

The second thing I sense is the most important. I lock my fingers with the ones already on my belly. This action makes Jack silently excuse himself, sensing my need for privacy. With difficulty, I turn around, but I'm greatly rewarded for my effort. Two rich blue eyes are looking at me, fuzzy by sleep. She reaches for my face and caress my hair. I relax under her ministration, giving myself into heaven. My lips curve imperceptibly in pleasure and my eyes close in sweetness. I curl and put my head on her belly, not wanting to break the link so soon. As she tucks me, I sense her smile too. 

**_Sg-3 Commander_**

During our time on P3X 541, we have orders to keep in constant contact with the base. We will have to make camp at the base of the gate in order to protect Sg-2 during their research and to communicate with the base. Our main objective is to find Sg-1's last camp position and hopefully Sg-1 themselves. 

**_Teal'c_**

O'Neill has told me the good news. Daniel Jackson is in getting better. The fever is lower and he is very weak but considering what happened earlier, we can consider ourselves lucky. There is more courage and determination in our young friend than it seems for many people. 

Since the natives have confirmed that the weather is better this morning we now can return home. They have even offered an escort in order to facilitate our return toward the Stargate. Of course, Daniel Jackson would have need more time to recover, but we were supposed to be back two days ago. Therefore, we will leave this afternoon and that will give him a little bit more time to heal. 

**_Sg-2 (Ferreti)_**

We found Sg-1's camp an hour ago. The site is completely covered with a thick layer of snow. We were afraid they may be buried, but after being assured that the camps had been deserted, we broke in two teams in order to search the perimeter. It's there that we saw what we didn't expect. A group of natives, as white as the snow, covered with furs escorting Sg-1...alive! I've known O'Neill and Jackson since the first trip and I still don't understand how they managed that! 

**_Sam_**

The whole way back to the gate, I haven't moved my eyes from Daniel. He's unstable on his feet and the colonel has to support him. The combination of his illness and his injured ankle doesn't help. That's why I was so relieved when we met up with Sg-2. It gives me a sense that everything will end happily ever after. I hastily give my thanks and my goodbyes to the natives and hurry to return home. I know we own them one. The woman who wanted to make the exchange with me shakes my hand but, evidently, not without a: **"You are sure?" **and my answer is: **"Yes I am!" **I'm so sure that the Colonel had suppressed a laugh at this one. But after that, we continued on our way with Sg-2. It takes us more than four long hours before we see the Stargate and it was about time. Exhausted by the effort, Teal'c had to grab Daniel firmly for the travel and then we are gone, swirling in the wormhole. 

**_Gen. Hammond_**

We just received Sg-2's code and I gave the order to open the Iris. I have never seen so many people assembled in the Gate room since we thought they had died after the Goa'uld's space attack. But this time the circumstances are different...we're not here to celebrate a victory but instead to hope that they came back safe and sound. All eyes are glued on the Gate's horizon, waiting. When they step on the ramp, it's to the sound of a collective sigh of relief. In a fraction of time, they are surrounded by everyone wanting to welcome them. But as much as they are happy to be back, they look tired. Dr. Frasier orders them to the infirmary. She doesn't want to take chance with their health.   
**Gen. H.: "How are my boys?"**   
**Janet: "They all show mild traces of frostbite, but they are tough and experienced**   
** with it, General. Besides, Dr. Jackson generously took the worst, but is**   
** recovering nicely."**   
**Gen. H.: "Good! I want them back on duty as soon as possible"**

**_Janet (Dr. Fraser)_**

I was sure to put my hands on them the minute we learned about their return. But, considering their past, I didn't believe they would be in such a good state. They're a sight for sore eyes, even if they scared the hell out of us during the long wait. I wanted a little revenge against them and appeasement for myself, so I submitted them to all the exams I can without raising their suspicions. After that, I released them with a clean bill of health and their promise they will rest with the exception of Daniel. I have no fear for his life, it's just this fever and the lack of energy. Besides, I don't want him walking around on this ankle and running around the SGC like a dog without a collar. 

_Next morning_

**_Teal'c_**

Daniel Jackson and I had partaken in breakfast this morning, which consisted of a chocolate cookie and milk. I was flattered he considered sharing his favorite delicacy. He said I can consider it like a 'Ceremony of Thanks'. I'm used of a more formal ceremony, however this one was the most original--being the first one I have attended in the infirmary under the bemused regard of nurses. I told him that his rescue in the storm was because of team work and that we helped each other. He made a toast to our friendship. 

**_Gen. Hammond_**

The debriefing was interesting and gave illumination about Sg-1's journey. This time, the planet had shown no sight of technologies useful for us against to Goa'uld. At least the planet is considered friendly and the inhabitants are ready to make alliance and exchange with us. I dismissed the team and as they leave, I hearing the Colonel laughing about Dr. Jackson's milk-moustache-funny-face. Yes, they're back! 

**_Sam_**

I'm walking in circles, pacing back and forth in my house and talking to myself. It's always easier for me to put my thoughts in order when I can argue with myself. And tonight, me and my alter-ego have a lot to discuss. The first time I heard about Daniel, he intrigued me and I knew I would like him. I wanted so much to meet him and I have not been disappointed. He was astonishing, shining under the sun of the desert. Married, and I have let go, becoming his friend for lack of more, without asking for anything. But she's gone, and my feelings awaken to a point where I am constantly aware of them. 

Yet as I try, so many questions remain, leaving me with more questions than answers. I constantly remember events of the past, little moments where we talked or laughed. Little moment like when he coiled up against me, knowing very well who I was. Oh, I'm not complaining, rather appreciating, but what will happen after? I know that it's me who's been distant since our return. I was afraid. I'm afraid. I'm not in love with an old school buddy, a professional of the 9-to-5 or a career soldier, but of a man with a half-obscure past who left a house thousand of stars away from here. And if the project ends? And if the Abydonians recall him? And if he doesn't feel for me what he was feeling for Sha're? I want to be more that a consolation, I want to protect my heart, to prevent my pain if he left. And as my tears flow, it seems that I'm incapable to stop.   
with a half-obscure 

**_Jack_**

Janet tried to send me out. Okay, I promised to rest, but I never said where. Here seems very well to me. The chair had, since a long time, taken my shape and I don't have any intention of leaving this room. My house is too empty and the journey was very distressful. I was very...very afraid. We always lose too many things we love, and I value what is laying before me a lot. I know that I baby him, that he's fine. But I have already spent too many nights at his bedside watching him sleep to lose the habit. The mask of the unshakeable soldier is only to deceive for the whole world's eyes, a facade that fools most people, but not him. 

He is different, special. Us, it's a strange relationship. Our relationship makes me think of the two men walking back to back around the Earth. Each in the opposite direction of the other, moving away, whereas they come closer by the other point. He so often irritates me and yet I miss him when he's not there. He is like my brother. "Hey Jack!" I expected to be roared, but on the contrary, he seems happy to see me. He surprises me every time.   
**Jack: "How are you?"**   
**Daniel: "Better, a bit weak maybe. You? I thought that Janet had let you go?"**   
**Jack: "I didn't have anything better to do, so I thought I'd come bother her"**   
**Daniel: "Her or me? **_(a silence) _**Umm...Jack. I'm...I'm sor..."**   
**Jack: "Stop! I don't want to hear about any guilt trip. Got that straight?"**   
**Daniel: "Do I have choice?"**   
**Jack: "No!" **_(he roll his eyes in defeat)_   
**Daniel: "Then are you up for a game of chess?"**   
**Jack: "You would probably be better if you rest, or I will be chased out by**   
** the good doctor."**   
**Daniel: "You are afraid of her or the chess?"**   
**Jack: "What about Gin?"**   
**Daniel: "Maybe I will take a little nap...Good night, Jack"**   
**Jack: "G'Night, Danny"**   
I wonder if he was afraid of Janet or the Gin? At least he fell back asleep. Psychology, it works every time. 

**_Daniel_**

They're worring about me. I'm aware of it. Janet, Teal'c who had passed to see me yesterday, Jack last night, probably all night long since he still at my side. I'm happy. I don't like to be alone when I'm sick. It's childish of my part, but it makes me feel reassured. Especially when it's Jack. 

This morning, it's Sam's turn. I was beginning to fear she wouldn't come to see me. She looks more and more at my eyes. I am happy that she's there. Cassie had come with her, happy to see us. Sam, her, she's distant. 

**__**

**_to be continued_**


End file.
